1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a heat dissipation device for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes have been widely used in the illumination field due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
LED modules for use in a display or an illumination device require many LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED module.
As LED technology continues to advance, more and more heat dissipation devices are applied to the LED modules for dissipating heat from the LED modules. A related heat dissipation device attached to an LED module usually comprises a heat sink having a base and a plurality of fins mounted on the base. The fins are located parallel to each other and perpendicular to the base. A plurality of channels are defined between the fins of the heat sink and arranged parallel to each other. Through a natural air convection through the channels, heat of the fins from the base by absorbing the heat generated by the LED module can be dissipated to atmosphere. Accordingly, the LED module can be cooled to some degree.
However, by the provision of the fins and the unidirectional channels defined between the fins, the natural air convection cannot have a sufficient heat exchange with the fins, whereby the heat generated by the LED module cannot be timely dissipated to surrounding atmosphere, and performance of the LED lamp incorporating the LED module is accordingly undesirably affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.